10 Things To A Perfect Wife! Naruto and Friends
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Ten things that they think would make a perect wife! They were forced to do it! So here it is and here they are!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his buddies but sure in hell like to write about them:)

**10 Things To A Perfect Wife! Naruto and friends!**

During the first part of the Chunin exam final question test everyone in the room was asked to fill out a page that really had nothing to do with the test at all! After no one thought much about it because the second one Ibiki Morino gave them was so stressful they had thought it was just part of the stress he was to add before the test. And yah it is hard to think of 10 thing you want in your future wife that would make her the perfect wife! Most of the guys in the room were old enough to have wives but some of them weren't and really had no idea what to write down at first! But they had to fill in all 10 things before being given the other exam. Here are the answers the rookie nine guys gave, with Neji and Lee!

Naruto:

1. Love me love my ramen! She must be able to make good ramen!!

2. She must have a big forehead like Sakura!

3.She must hate guys who who get chased by fan girls! Guys like Emo Sasuke! They think their so cool!

4.She must be normal not all crazy, perverted and weird like Kakashi sensei!

5.She must have good training skills so we can train together!

6.She needs to have cleaning skills and stuff.

7.She has to like the color orange!

8.She must be very smart! In case I need help with stuff!

9.She should like kids I want one, one day!

10.She has to be able to keep up with a guy who has ADHD!

Sasuke:

1. She must help me avenge my clan.

2.She has to be a excellent shinobi.

3.She has to have Uchiha bloodline in her.

4.She has to help me rebuild our clan compound in The Leaf Village.

5.She must be willing to have alot of children and be able to take care of them. I am rebuilding my clan.

6. She must be a good housekeeper.

7. She will have to master the art of the Sharingan.

8.She must be faithful to her clan and to her husband.

9.She must not act like a rabid fan girl.

10.She must hate Itachi as much as I do!

Kiba:

1. She must be a smokin' hot babe!

2. She must love dogs!

3.She must love the outdoor life and camping!

4.She has to be aware that I'm an alpha male!

5.She has to have better housekeeping skills than me! I don't have any!

6.She has to like kids because I want a couple of them! Or alot!

7.She has to get along with Hana and my mom! It's hard to do sometimes!

8.She must be able to keep up with me!

9.She should have some shinobi skills but if she doesn't oh well!

10.She must put up with me marking my territory! I will not stop! But I won't mark her!

Shino:

1. She should understand my clan and it's traditions.

2.She should not have a fear to bugs, any type of bugs.

3.She should have a quiet and calm personality.

4.She should like the outdoors an be at peace with nature.

5.She should be smart and very knowledgeable.

6.She should have some ninja skills. At least know how to defend herself.

7.She should like children because I would like to have a couple in the future.

8.She should be faithful to my clan and to I her husband.

9.She should know that I am going to be the next Aburame Clan Leader.

10.She should know I don't like pesticide's!

Shikamaru:

1.She must be a strong lady to have to put up with my mom!

2.She must like Shogi and Go.

3.She must be able to let me just relax every once in a while!

4.She can't be a drag!

5.She can't act like one of those fan girls who follow Sasuke around constantly!

6.She has to be willing to have a couple of children to carry on the Nara name.

7.She must have good housekeeping skills.

8.She must like animals mostly deers.

9.She should be smart so she can help out in the lab we have for medicinal technology. If she doesn't whatever.

10.She can't nag me like every women and girls does in my life!

Choji:

1.She has to be able to cook well!

2.She must love bar-b-que everything!

3.She can be a good fighter if she wants.

4.She needs to understand our clan.

5.She needs to be willing to have children.

6.She has to be a good housekeeper.

7.She needs to be willing for me to take care of her.

8.She needs to be willing to move into my clan's part of the village.

9.She should have a gentle personality.

10.She needs to know how to keep a man well fed!

Neji:

1.She must be a strong shinobi.

2.She must be knowledgeable about my clan.

3.She must be able to bare strong offspring.

4.She must some Hyuuga bloodline in her.

5.She must be able and willing to defend our clan.

6.She must be willing to move into the Hyuuga compound.

7.She must be faithful to my clan and to her husband.

8.She must be an excellent housekeeper.

9.She must to be able to follow orders.

10. She must be out going and personable not like my cousin!

Lee:

1.She will be able to be an excellent fighter like me! If she can't fight I'll teach her!

2.She will be able to be a good housekeeper!

3.She will be able to have our children! As many as she wants!

4.She will be able to train with me everyday! Twice if she wants! With me and Guy sensei!

5.She will be a beautiful delicate flower! And a true gentleman will treat her as such!

6.She will be faithful to me as I will be to her! True love lasts forever!

7.She will be willing to be taken care of and well guarded as well as loved!

8.She will have a strong sense of self worth and a strong personality!

9.She will to help me out in my personal Dojo!

10. She must love a man posing in a green spandex body suit!!!!!

Cute huh? Read my next one coming out soon it will be almost the same but with the older shinobi of the Leaf Village!

It will be called "10 Things To A Perfect Wife! Shinobi Of The Leaf!"

Read& Review Aways:)


End file.
